nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Paxed
NOTE: I have moved over to http://nethackwiki.com/ ---- Re: Main page You asked me (User talk:Kernigh#Main page) if dungeon features should be on the Main Page, as items and classes currently are. It already links to the dungeon feature page, and that page contains the list, so I think that it works well now. However, if you want to try changing the main page, go ahead and do so - that is how wiki works. You could also join the discussion at Wikihack:Community Portal#New main page. --Kernigh 02:10, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Monster symbol colors Thanks for fixing those colors... one of the downsides of updating the wiki at work is that I can't just start up a game to check the symbol colors :) Of course, the upside is that I'm not working :) --Intx13 15:23, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Moving clouds patch Hello there. I just applied your moving clouds patch and it seems to be working the wrong way round, i.e. I see bubbles of air moving through a plane of cloud rather than "bubbles" of cloud moving through air. Is this actually the intended behaviour? --Jayt 21:42, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Source: namespace Hey. I compiled a bot-readable list of articles to be moved into the Source: namespace (see the community portal talk), but I don't want to go doing it from work here; feeling up to it? Leave me a note if you want me to take care of it myself, but I figured you've probably already got at least the skeleton of a bot lying around somewhere. I'll be back on IRC soonish, see you there. --User:GreyKnight(as anon) Bilious Tileset comparison page & scripting question I dont see this linked in your profile, but I infer that you can maintain it one way or another... I have noticed that the 'dog eared spellbook' shows tiles for ants on everything but TTY, probably because that's the default 1st image. Also, it seems like you might have some strong perl-fu, so if you know of an easy way to annotate the ranger quest page with the associated dialogues, that would make it consistent with the others. I can copy/paste from the encyclopedia like a pro, but going through the source for all the quest chats would give me carpal tunnel. Cheers, MysterX 12:43, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Polearm Redirects Ah, that's why. I didn't think the people here could be that stupid :P Fredil Yupigo 12:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Monsym - nice template, sorry for the issues! I saw the value of Template:Monsym and saw an opportunity to update Genocide as chickatrice was hard-coded yellow instead of brown. I caused more trouble than I fixed, and I apologise for it. I have modified the template to remove the carriage return between the end of the and the noinclude statement, so that you can use Monsym in-line with other text. It looks ugly if you edit the template, but apart from that it works brilliantly with in-line text now. -- Kalon 01:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC) On an additional note, I have modified Template:Monsym to use direct HTML codes for ; and : monsters as the use of the single character keypress escaped the function and caused nothing to print and a carriage return to be entered, not expected actions. -- Kalon 22:14, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Leather gloves Hmm. Yeah. It was a cleanup when I made the change. It was pretty ugly before, with the s for each class sitting *outside* the link. IE: for the word "valkyries", only "valkyrie" was linked, with the s outside the link. Super ugly. It's weird, because even after you changed it back, the s is still included in the link. How'd you do that?207.246.150.59 18:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That's how it works. Characters connected to the link at the end are considered part of the link "name": foobar looks like foobar and is equal to foobar --paxed 19:04, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks ! Your help with the Monobook.css for Wiki 24 at the Wikia IRC was greatly appreciated! Blue Rook 20:03, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Adminship :You offer the Amulet of Yendor to Wikihack. :An invisible choir sings, and you are bathed in radiance. :The voice of ZeroOne booms out: "Congratulations, mortal!" :"In return to thy service, I grant thee the gift of Adminship!" :You ascend to the status of Demigod... —ZeroOne (talk / ) 20:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Hey, man. As you can see, I'm Miguelius, and now I'm fully registered. I left a message earlier and you answered me. I registered just to make you happy =P I'm kinda new here, it all looks kinda weird and sometimes I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing, but I'm pretty sure that this is the right place to leave this message. About the previous one, just thought someone might find that information usefull. Thanks for your tips and I'll try to keep that in mind next time. See ya! --Miguelius! 19:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC)Miguelius nethack.alt.org options: separate message window Hi Paxed, as you co-admin NAO and there seems to be no proper forum/wiki/faq/... to discuss this kind of thing, I'm writing you here: I would like to have a separate message window like in the OS X tiles port so I don't have to press escape after each command and risk slowly turning to stone. Can you please add an option to do this? If there already is, would you please document it? A more verbose description of the problem is on Nao#criticisms. -Tjr 00:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Unnecessary changes to wikilinks Hi paxed, sorry about that, I've been using the rich text editor and been using the suggestions it gives for case. Thanks for the comment. Strongsauce1 07:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Help with configuring Hey, I'm trying to run the configure file on Mac OS X and its not working. I put it in the right folder and made sure the code was right. :I don't use a Mac, so wouldn't know. Also, please sign your edits with ~~~~. --paxed 18:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Question about Dudley DIY Hey, I just found the web comic that you wrote the generation code for, Dudley's (New, Improved) Dungeon. So as soon as I found this a read through a couple hundred, I came up with an awesome idea for one and immediately wanted to try it. However, it needs to use a non-ASCII character in the actual tty-part of the panel. I saw in the older series, the Yen symbol was used a couple times. So I was wondering if that is still possible with the version you made, and if so, what encoding is required? Does it use UTF-8 or Code Page 437? Just wanted to know before I got too far on this ASCII art. ~Grg 01:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :It can't do special characters, though it might be possible to add them. (I'd probably go for utf8...) --paxed 14:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm... interestingly enough certain parts of it seem to work, but only half of it. Any inserting of alt codes into the edit panel immediately disappear as soon as the panel loses focus and tries to update, and then pen tool will immediately remove any alt code from the code that it touches and basically refer to it as if it was a blank square. However, inserting alt codes into the code itself results in it being parsed properly into the edit panel and preview. But the moment to try to do any editing of it through the edit panel, all alt codes are removed. So this makes me wonder if it would still work if I made it by writing the code instead of doing any editing through the edit panel. Also of note, when using alt codes through the raw code parser, the second edit panel (the one to the right with no colors or interaction with the pen tool but you can type in) always remains blank. ~Grg 18:45, May 26, 2010 (UTC)